Como una jodida película
by JustSmileFearless
Summary: Hmp, no seas molesta Sakura – Te miro con cara de fastidio y miro hacia otro lado./ ¿Creíste que te besaría? – Siguió riendo / Te equivocas, me importas y mucho – Susurró tan bajamente, que no creíste que había dicho eso. / ¿Que piensan sirvo para esto? .


** Como una jodida película.**

¡Sakura-chan! - Gritó eufórico Naruto a unos pasos de ti, antes de llegar y abrazarte como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, dejándote sin respiración.

Naruto, me asfixias – Murmuraste sin mucho oxígeno – suéltame, por favor.

¡Oh! – Te soltó de manera brusca - ¿Estás bien? , ¿te hice daño?, ¿te duele? , ¿ te ahogaste? ¿ estás mal? – te desesperas. - ¡SAKURA- CHAN RESPONDE! – gritó desesperado.

Idiota, ¡NO GRITES! – Le gritaste, antes de darle con el puño en la cabeza. – ¿No ves que llamas la atención de la gente?

Hmp – Oh, si. Hizo su gran entrada con su estúpido monosílabo. – Mira a tu alrededor y verás que no hay nadie aparte de nosotros.

Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? , yo bien y ¿tú? , bien, me alegro – Dijiste en un monólogo – Podrías saludar antes de hablar ¿no te parece?

Hmp, no seas molesta Sakura – Te miro con cara de fastidio y miro hacia otro lado.

Idiota – murmuraste entre dientes, dirigiste tu mirada a la chica al costado de naruto, un cabello negro azulado y unos ojos color perla, sonreíste. – Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

B-bien Sakura-chan, ¿C-cómo te encuentras tú? – Te pregunto un poco avergonzada.

Pues muy bien, a gusto con la vida – Le regalaste una sonrisa sincera - ¿Y a que se debe esta junta Naruto? – Le preguntaste una vez que dirigiste tu mirada a él.

Eh, pues, para pasar un momento todos juntos, podríamos ir a comer – te sonrió como un pequeño - ¿Tu pagaras todo? – Entrecerraste los ojos – porque, yo no tengo dinero, debiste haberme avisado antes – Le sonreíste juguetonamente.

EE, la idea era que cada uno pagara lo suyo – Puso una mueca, y empezó a pasar su mano por su cabello, claro signo de que no sabía que hacer.

Hmp, yo pago por ti – Dirigió su mirada a ti, y te observo fríamente – Mm.. Por mi está bien – Le respondiste con una sonrisa .

¡GRACIAS TEME! – Gritó entusiasmado Naruto.

Hmp, calla dobe – le respondió molesto.

Viste que iba a empezar una de las típicas peleas, y antes de que empezaran con una mirada le dijiste que se llevara a naruto un poco más adelante, y tú tomaste de la mano a Sasuke, que te miro sorprendido.

No hay nada mejor que un plato de ramen – comentó Naruto satisfecho. - ¡Uno más!

Naruto-kun, ¿n-no crees que es suficiente? – Pregunto la tímida Hinata.

Aún tengo mucho estómago – Le sonrió de una manera encantadora, que haría a cualquiera suspirar, y también sonreíste. Mientras a un lado estaba Sasuke mirándote fijamente.

¡Eh!, teme, ha comenzado a llover – mirando hacia la ventana – y eso que estaba tan soleado – Lloriqueó – Bue, tendremos que ir a casa, ¿puedes llevar a Sakura-chan? , llevaré a Hinata-chan que ya se está haciendo muy tarde, y te queda de pasada la casa de Sakura – Sonrió de manera maliciosa - ¿No te molesta Sakura-chan? – mirándote fijamente.

Por mi está bien, pero no creo que a el le agrade mucho la idea – Dijiste con un poco de tristeza, ya que lo único que crees, es que el te odia.

Hmp, no tengo problema – Mirándote fríamente.

Ne, Sasuke ¿cómo está tu familia? – Intentaste crear un tema de conversación, bajo la lluvia.

Bien – Cortante, como siempre - ¿Es que no sabes responder de alguna forma más agradable? – preguntaste un poco enojada.

No. – _Idiota- _que desagradable – murmuraste.

Viste un brillo de diversión en sus ojos - Así te gusto – Te lo dijo, con una sonrisa torcida, y tu cara se lleno de colores – ¿D-De que mierda hablas? – Un poco shockeada y avergonzada, paraste tu caminar.

Ya lo escuchaste Sakura – paró de caminar – así mismo me amas – sonrió maliciosamente.

Eso te llego, y no pensabas quedarte sin decir nada- Idiota, que sabes tú, eres un egocéntrico, que piensa que todo está alrededor de ti, orgulloso, frío, calculador, desagradable, cruel – murmuraste en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha, no te gustaba que se burlaran de tus sentimientos.

Te gusta todo eso de mí – Sentiste su cálido aliento muy cerca de tu cara – y así seguirá siendo – mientras rozaba tu nariz con la suya, tu realmente perdida en sus ojos, acercándose cada vez a tu boca, a tan solo unos milímetros. Todo desapareció repentinamente, cuando se alejó y solo escuchaste una carcajada.

¿Creíste que te besaría? – Siguió riendo – No gracias, no hago ese tipo de cosas – te miró divertido.

Cruel – Apretaste los puño y sentías que la rabia tomaba tu cuerpo, y como pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban de salir – solo piensas en ti mismo, no te importa lo que sientan los demás – murmuraste- ni siquiera te importo un poco – Con lágrimas cayendo de tus ojos jades.

Te equivocas, me importas y mucho – Susurró tan bajamente, que no creíste que había dicho eso, elevaste la mirada y te encontraste con una mirada ¿tierna? , y una sonrisa realmente sincera.

Creo, que hiciste ese tipo de cosas – Sonreíste de manera torcida igual a la de él, te acercaste seductoramente, moviendo tus caderas y aun con una sonrisa en tu rostro, un poco hacia él - ¿Sabes? eres un muy bipolar – afirmando lo que dijiste – Si no lo notas, tú también – te sonrió orgullosamente – Lo sé , y así me amas – Dijiste antes de lanzarte a su labios, rodearlo por el cuello con tus brazos, que el rodeara tu cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y se besaran con tanta pasión, primero con simple roce, luego beso un poco tímido, luego el adentrara su lengua a tu boca, y al revés, y comenzar a besarse con una pasión infinita, y aunque él no haya mencionado nada más, sabías que en ese beso, había amor, demasiado amor, porque solo escuchar esas palabras de él, lo delataron. Y todo esto sucediendo bajo la lluvia, en medio de la calle, ningún alma viva, excepto ustedes dos, demostrando un amor guardado y que ahora exploto.

**_Si, como una jodida película._**


End file.
